


Just Watching

by CatsGoMurp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Love from afar, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsGoMurp/pseuds/CatsGoMurp
Summary: He was a Demon. She was a human. What could she have done to make him fall so in love with her?





	Just Watching

Nighttime. A time when the nightingales chirped instead of the morning lark, when the moon and stars shone in place of the sun, when all of entirety was shrouded by darkness rather than blessed with light.

The only time that he could spend by your side.

Every night, he took advantage of the only time during which the watchful eyes of the gods were dormant. Every night, he would effortlessly glide his way into your room, where you slept peacefully, unaware of his presence. What were locked doors, shut windows, or any type of physical barrier to a demon? Demons like him could do things such as evaporate into mist, teleport, fly, turn invisible, and many other things that humans could not even hope to imagine. Every night, from your bedside, he would watch you, your chest slowly rising and falling with each steady breath you took, your eyes closed with long eyelashes casting charming shadows over your porcelain cheeks, your full lips pursed in a faint smile. The dark night always made it so easy to watch you.

This summer night was particularly dark and silent. The tiny sliver of a moon was hidden behind the black clouds. Not even the birds or crickets made a sound. And, like every other night, he flew up into your room, his silver eyes feeding greedily upon the sight before him. You never liked to wear bras to bed, finding them quite uncomfortable. Nighttime was a time to relax, right? You only ever wore a simple tank top and cotton panties when you slept under the false perception that, since you lived alone in your apartment, nobody would just burst into your room and see you like this.

And so, the demon Levi felt extremely honoured that he was given the privilege to see you this way. The thin, white, see through tank tops that you wore exposed everything on your torso. Your curves and perks, your emphasized cleavage, the ample mounds on your chest, and those lovely little erect buds atop each mound protruding against cloth sent an electric stir to his loins, almost sending Levi off the edge. You were so vulnerable, with both your arms laid helplessly beside your head, your legs spread innocently, your exposed neck and collarbone just waiting to be marked and claimed. Levi could just take you then and there. What were humans to the strength of demons?

But he held himself back.

So, what attracted him to you in the first place? Maybe it was your defining beauty? But Levi had seen many beauties during his time on this planet. He had lived for millenniums. He was as old as human civilization itself. He had been there when the Roman Empire was overthrown, when Cleopatra seduced her men, when Kings and Queens sent their armies to war, when Hitler rose and fell, when Russian Princess Anastasia screamed in vain. Of course Levi had seen all and experienced all with his own eyes and hands. Levi had always taken what he wanted, tasted his share of women, but never before had anyone caused him to feel so strongly. Whenever he would lay his eyes on you, a warm, sticky, disgusting but pleasant feeling would seem to constrict his chest, accelerating his heartbeats and making it hard for him to breath, that passionate, righteous feeling that chases away winter from his cold heart, that makes the scarlet rosebud open, that illuminates the shadows, that gently comforts the darkness, that which was unknown to Levi before.

That which was called love.

Love in its purest, holiest, most beautiful form, ironically breathing and existing within the chest of a demon.

When he first saw you, he was roaming around randomly, the veil of invisibility hiding him from the world. You were standing second in line, waiting to pay for your groceries at the local store. The groceries of the woman in front of you had amounted to a hefty amount and when the woman pulled out her credit card and swiped it across the card reader, an unfriendly, harsh beep sounded out. The reader could not read the card. The woman then looked about to burst into tears, and when she explained to the cashier that she was in a hurry and that she was gonna be late to her son's birthday, the cashier just simply shook his head. That's when you piped up. You pulled out your wallet and paid for the woman, the stranger that you didn't even know. All two hundred forty five dollars and fifteen cents of it, even though you only earned so much at your job as a waitress.

Your kindness was what roused curiosity in him.

He proceeded to follow you around secretly for a few days during which you continued to perform your acts of kindness. Whenever you went out, you always made sure that you had spare change on you for the homeless and candy for the children. The children adored you. The adults respected you and knew you well. The young single men all tried to court you, but in vain. You only saw them as friends, not lovers.

Everywhere you went, you brought happiness with you, a faint smile always gracing your perfect lips.

But it wasn't any of those things that made him fall so hopelessly in love with you. It was how you prayed.

Every night, you would pray before bed to the gods and goddesses. You would pray for the happiness of the children, the success of the adults, the peace of the world.

But what caught him was the fact that you prayed for him too. A demon.

You spent the most time asking the gods for redemption and forgiveness for demons. During their prayers, not one person had ever before considered or thought about demons, the sinners that needed the most mercy of all.

And so, here he was, always watching over you, but only watching you as you laid on your bed, asleep, so helpless and vulnerable. Sure, he would love to hold you in his arms, smother you with kisses, and share mind blowing intimate sex with you, but he didn't dare make a move on you. He was much too in love with you for his own sake.

A lily of the light like you would just wilt and perish when shrouded in his darkness.

Your lives were never meant to intersect. He would do you more harm than good if he were to interact with you.

Thus, he could never do more than just watching as you busied about with your life.

Just watching.


End file.
